Korath Exiles
"Some of them, too, were exiled for their great crimes. Of that we will not speak, lest we awaken in you the desire to follow in their footsteps." -Anonymous Quarg, First Contact: Kuwaru Efreti This Korath faction is the lone group of Korath who were exiled to the Core for their crimes during the Korath Civil War. Their technology is of a noticeably lower tier than the Korath Automata, leading some players to argue that they should be classified as a high Tier 1, rather than Tier 2. History At some unspecified point in the past, the leaders of the Korath Civil War were banished to the Core by the Quarg and the Drak for their terrible crimes during the war and because they declined to surrender their jump drives and their ability to manufacture them. Since then, they have been forced to work on the same side to survive and have constructed the Korath Raider, used for attacking the nearby Human and Remnant systems in search of resources. The Syndicate has been able to capture several Jump Drives from the Korath raids, which are then used in the Free Worlds story. In their new territory, there is a single habitable planet, Far'en Lai. The description for this planet states: "They have been told by the Drak to not drain this planet of it's resources like they did in their old territory or they will be destroyed." They have therefore decided to not inhabit this planet themselves to eliminate any risk of them displeasing the Drak further and so live in space stations. As a result of the player's interactions with the Wanderers and them, the exiles are able to obtain technology necessary for the manufacture of Kor Mereti and Sestor droneships and so, after the necessary missions are completed, these ships will also appear in their new territory. Attributes Korath are described as being short and stocky, and have a lizard-like appearance. The Korath's ships are very heavy-looking; both the Raider and all three variations on the World-Ship appear very imposing and grey. Technology Ships: Heavy Freighter * Korath World-Ship Heavy Warship * Korath Raider Fighter * Korath Chaser Outfits: Weapons * Korath Banisher * Korath Grab-Strike * Korath Warder * Korath Fire-Lance Energy * Generator (Candle Class) * Generator (Furnace Class) * Generator (Inferno Class) * Triple Plasma Core Engines * Asteroid Class Thruster and Steering * Lunar Class Thruster and Steering * Planetary Class Thruster and Steering * Stellar Class Thruster and Steering Systems * Large, Medium, and Small Systems Cores * Large and Small Heat Shunts * Fuel Processor Hand To Hand * Korath Repeater Rifle Interspecies Relations * Humans: The Exiles are hostile towards the human race, but this may only be due to the fact that their colonies are dying and require additional supplies, which they presumably obtain through attacking and plundering alien races with their Korath raider ships. * Alphas: The Alphas, having explored the Korath automaton's spaces and obtained their superior technologies, prey on the weaker Exiles for their jump drives and other advanced equipment, the former of which they give to the Unfettered. Because of this, the Korath definitely view the Alphas with contempt and hatred. * Remnant: The Exiles are hostile towards the Remnant, frequently raiding them for resources. * Hai: The Exiles are likely hostile towards the Hai, as they have been since their ancient invasion of Hai space. * Unfettered Hai: The Exiles are likely hostile towards the Unfettered, as they have been since their ancient invasion of Hai space. The Unfettered's attempts to resist the Korath's attacks for the future of the Hai species probably killed millions of Korath, and so their continued hostilities, if any, may be justified. * Kor Efreti: The Exiles may be neutral or hostile towards the Kor Efreti because of their refusal to take part in the civil war. * Kor Mereti: Because of the Kor Mereti automatons' innate omnicidal tendencies, the Exiles are likely hostile towards them. * Kor Sestor: Because of the Kor Sestor automatons' innate omnicidal tendencies, the Exiles are likely hostile towards them. * Quarg: The Exiles probably feel contempt towards the Quarg due to their role in banishing them to the Core. * Pug: The Exiles have not yet interacted with the Pug, as far as we know, though they may be the source of the cloaking device that the Syndicate had obtained from a Korath ship's cargo hold. * Wanderers: The Exiles may be neutral or hostile towards the Wanderers as they encounter them for the first time during the story and agree to help them disable the Kor Sestor factories however, they used this opportunity to steal certain technologies from the factories and may not appreciate the Wanderers being in their old territory and helping the Kor Efreti. * Drak: The Exiles probably feel contempt towards the Drak due to their role in banishing them to the Core. This is supported by the fact that there are Archons in the systems between the exiles' space and the rest of Korath space, referred to in the code as "Drak guarding Korath space". Trivia * In versions of Endless Sky before 0.9.0, there was a "First Contact" mission triggered upon landing on Far'en Lai. * The Korath Exiles are the only hostile Jump Drive-equipped aliens which can be encountered without owning a Jump Drive before the initial campaign. Category:Korath Category:Species Category:Faction